Ziva the traitor
by cutest ever
Summary: Things are not always as they seem to be... My first fic ever. I hope you enjoy it. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"I never thought that _she_ was capable of doing such thing." Tony said rather chocked, while discussing the latest case.

"Tony, it's 'cause you always fall in love with the female suspects." Ziva teased him at the same time as she made faces to him.

"I'm not _always_ falling in love with the suspects!" Tony said to defend himself and you could hear his voice was a bit sad and disappointed. Gibbs came, slapped Tony (as he usually does) and just continued walking, without even give them a comment. He was on his way up to MTAC to talk to Director Shepard.

While Ziva put something on her desk and walked away.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Tony." she said and smirked 'cause what Gibbs just did to him.

"_Ooo. What's that? A black notebook...? Wonder what Ziva writes in that? Maybe just a calendar, or even better; a diary!"_ Tony giggles for himself. He was standing by her desk at the moment. He looked around. _"No one's here. Better take my chance or regret for ever!"_ He starts turning the pages one by one. _"Nothing. Nothing here either. God so boring... She doesn't have a life! Wait a minute... what is this...?"_ On that page she had written some kind of code with numbers, and a text which he guessed was Israeli... and the familiar name **_KATE_**... He put down what he thought was a diary. He was choked to see that name… the name of his big love which had left him before he could tell her how much he loved her… _"I have to ask her what that is."_ He thought for him self. _"But not today."_ He felt quite sad when he thought of her. _"I would do anything to get her back…"_

He went home that night thinking of that black diary and why Ziva had written Kate's name in it. Will he or will he not tell the others about the diary?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Several days passed and Tony noticed that every time after a case was solved, Ziva would have that diary in her hand.

"What's that?" Tony asked Ziva one day.

"What? Oh this. Nothing." She held up the diary.

"Yeah, that." Tony put on a suspicious face and stared at her.

"It's nothing really."

"Oh yeah. Then you don't mind if I take a look" Gibbs said. Tony had told him what he saw in the diary, and Gibbs said that he had noticed her having it a while.

"It's kind of personal stuff in it." She said now getting a bit tense.

Gibbs took her diary and looked through it. He stopped when he saw the name **_KATE_** at exactly the same page as Tony.

"Take her to interrogation." Gibbs said to Tony.

"Are…" Tony tried but got scared when he saw Gibbs's glare. "On it boss. Sorry Ziva"

"This is insane!" Ziva couldn't believe what was happening. Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

Gibbs took the diary to MTAC, where he met Director Shepard. He gave the diary to her 'cause he knew that she knows somebody that speaks Hebrew, and can figure these codes out. He just hoped that Kate…

"Jethro, we will find out what this is about, I promise." Jen said with compassion.

"Jen, do you really think that I'm a kid or something in a similar manner?" Gibbs said.

"NO! Of course not!" Jen said looking at him with an unreadable face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Jen´s friend, who read the diary and translated it to English, told Gibbs to gather his team (apart from Ziva of course!). Jen's friend explained what it said by reading some sentences to the whole team.

"_I love how Americans are stupid! They haven't figured it out yet…"_ You could see that Tony was offended. "HEY!!" He looked at the team. Gibbs glared.

"Sorry boss. Please continue my good man." _"But I kinda feel sorry for my 'beloved' partners; 'the-insane-women-crazy-raper' (ehem wannabe raper) and 'Mr.-know-it all-computer-Geek'…"_ Tony got offended by hearing what she had called him, but when he heard what she said about McGee, he couldn't help not to smile so that all his teeth were showing. _"Last but not least, my favorite: 'Mr.-I-think-I-can-kill-people-with-my-glare'. Actually he could ´cause he's so damn ugly!"_

"THAT'S IT! INTERROGATION ROOM NOW!!" Gibbs shouted angrily. "Wait. I think you want to know what the next sentence say." Gibbs looked at him with a 'Go on' face.

"… _The best part of working with these stupid Americans is that I can learn so much from them and then tell the Mossad so we can destroy the Americans. I mean, how stupid can they be, believing I left Mossad to work with them. Have they never heard the expression 'It's in the blood'? An even better thing is that they haven't figured out, that killing Kate was just a fraud. They didn't even make that a case; they just left it that way. I hope they never find the _**real**_ Kate, that bitch! God, I hate her. She thinks she's so perfect cause…."_

"And she continues to write mean things about Kate" Jen's friend informed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took such time to update!**

**This chapter is a _little_ bit longer than the other ;)**

**Hope you'll like this one better. Let me know… R&R!**

Chapter IIII

Tony and McGee were waiting in the observation room for Gibbs to get down from MTAC and interrogate Ziva.

"Tony…"

"Yes, McGee?"

"Do you think Kate is still alive?"

"I don't know…" he said while looking down on his own shoes. "Why? Do you think she is…? You know… still alive?" he said now looking at McGee with big sad eyes.

"I really don't know, but it seems like it, don't you think?" McGee said with hope in his voice.

"Yeah you're right! And I'm going to be the one that finds her! Don't tell Gibbs where I'm going." He said while preparing to go out of the room.

"And actually _where_ are you going?" McGee said. Tony stopped. "Wait until you know what Gibbs will get for information from Ziva, then you will at least know where to start."

"Or I'll just look for some clues by Ziva's desk and other places. We don't want to lose even more time. And what if she is alive…? Poor Kate." Tony haves some flashbacks of the happy time him and Kate had have before she died… (or "died").

He went out of the observation room and went by Ziva's desk and started to rummage every drawer. He didn't find anything so he stopped and leaned back on the chair and looked at her computer. He is looking at it for a while till he suddenly gets a flash of genius and starts to look at every homepage she had been on the past 6 months. No success. She had already erased it all.

"_And now what? I can't think clear… all I can think about right now is Kate, my lovely Kate, whom I adore and love from the bottom of my heart. I just wish I could tell her that."_ Tony sighs and hides his face behind his hands.

Then once again he gets a flash of genius from nowhere and starts working again. He calls the phone company and asks for the numbers Ziva had called the past 6 months. The list is long, but luckily most of the numbers are the same, except from the ones which are the NCIS team's numbers.

--

"How did it go, Boss?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"She denies it all. She claims Jen´s friend had misunderstood everything." Gibbs answered.

"What do you think, Boss?"

"That we just have to take her into custody until further notice."

"Sure. I'll report that."

"I just hope Kate is ok." Gibbs sighed. As McGee were about to say something, Tony runs in to the observation room.

"Boss, I've found something!"

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"I've checked Ziva's call history and I've found something very interesting."

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled ´cause Tony didn't seem to come to the point. McGee just looked at them both.

"I've found a number which Ziva called several times, so I checked who the owner was, and guess who…; it's an Israeli guy, and I've done some research of the guy and he is no other than her _cousin_! I also tracked the place from where he received most of the calls." Tony said. "I think she may still be alive, Boss."

"It's no need to jump to conclusions, Tony, but otherwise good work." McGee said as if he was their boss. Gibbs slapped McGee on the back of his head, like he usually does on Tony. Tony had a big smile on his face. Gibbs started walking. Fast.

"Gear up!"

As usually, when they were in a hurry, Gibbs drove the car.

**I hope I didn't make so many mistakes this time… I'm sorry if I did! Let me know if I should continue with this story.**

**R&R**

'**-'**


End file.
